A variance map—a map of variances determined for pixel blocks of an image—has many uses in image and video processing. Such uses include, for example, image or video resizing, compression, and the like. However, determining variance is typically a computationally intensive operation. This fact means that analysis requiring determining of variance is typically relatively slow.